


Prompts

by seeley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeley/pseuds/seeley
Summary: For random prompts I find on the internet.





	Prompts

When I got home, he was lounging on my throw pillows, in all his vampire glory. 

“Spencer,” I said. “What the fuck?”

Spencer had the audacity to look offended. “What do you mean? This is romantic!”

“First of all you’re naked on my throw pillows, and second of all I know for a fact there’s a half eaten pizza box under the couch.”

“Yeah, but the whole ‘me being a flipping vampire’ cancels all that out and makes it sexy.”

I gave him an incredulous look. It did not, in any way, cancel out. “That does not cancel out,” I told him.

“If I came home from work-”

“-You don’t even have a job-”

“- and saw you naked on the couch, I’d be like ‘oh my gosh, that’s my awesome vampire girlfriend. Let’s make out.’”

"You're ridiculous."


End file.
